


patience is a virtue

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: He usually had to work for it before Rodney would let him go down.





	patience is a virtue

There was a way Rodney looked when he was planning something, a specific tilt to his head, how he watched John from the corner of his eye. It usually made John wary until he picked up enough clues about the general direction of the plan, but tonight he was too wound up to care.

Rodney went along when John steered them toward the bed; he just kept kissing with those lazy, thorough, infuriatingly slow sweeps of his tongue. John had already tried to speed things up, tried to kiss Rodney harder and make him respond the same way, but Rodney only pulled back and bit lightly at his tongue until he gave up.

He should have been suspicious when he nudged Rodney to sit on the edge of the bed, and Rodney did it.

He should have been suspicious as hell, because Rodney almost never let him have his way so easily. Not since their second time when Rodney confirmed how quickly and eagerly John slid to his knees, when he realized that John wanted that more than he'd ever admit out loud. Rodney liked to draw him out, liked to make him wait and struggle. He usually had to work for it before Rodney would let him go down.

But Rodney wasn't making him work for it. He was leaning back slightly and watching John unbutton him, legs splayed easy and wide, arms braced on the mattress behind him.

In the back of his mind John knew he should be more nervous, because Rodney didn't do this: he didn't let John suck his cock without touching and guiding, without fingers stroking through his hair or moving over the planes of his face to feel John's cheeks hollow out. But he was; he was just sitting back and watching, letting John suck and swirl his tongue around the sensitive spots under the head, go down until the back of his throat ached sweetly and he had to pull up to breathe.

Everything floated away for a while, hazy and wonderful, because he never got to do this, he was never allowed to use his mouth in the exact ways that he wanted without Rodney guiding him into something else.

It was shockingly unexpected when Rodney's hands came up, one curling around his chin and the other braced on his forehead, and pushed him off fast. John flinched, startled, already trying to lean forward again, but the fingers around his chin went hard and biting, turning his head forcefully to the side. He wasn't ready at _all_ when he heard the slick sound of Rodney's hand moving, or when Rodney gritted out, "Close your eyes," and John barely had time to do it before the first drops of Rodney's come landed on his face.

He wasn't expecting the jolt of painful dismay that hit him, hearing the three staccato moans and the harsh gust of breath that Rodney always made when he came. Wasn't expecting how he tried to struggle against Rodney's hold, or how he hissed between his teeth, "No, not fair, I want--" until Rodney's hand tightened even harder on his chin, silencing him as effectively as a slap.

John heard himself breathing fast through his nose. He was practically hyperventilating, his eyes shut tight as Rodney finished coming, wet sounds near John's ear as Rodney wrung the last spurts from his cock. Warm liquid along his temple, on his cheek, trickling down the curve of his jaw and John wanted to snarl in frustration, because this wasn't how it was supposed to _go_ \-- he was supposed to get everything, to feel Rodney's cock swell and release on the back of his tongue, to have Rodney moaning above him as he kept working his mouth. Not this, this wasn't right, it wasn't _fair._

He didn't know that he'd reached up until Rodney snapped, "Don't do that," and John dropped his hands immediately. His stomach knotted with angry shame as he curled his fingers under Rodney's legs and tried to hold still. It wasn't easy; he kept rocking the slightest bit on his knees, fumbling for his self-control.

"Christ, you're impatient," Rodney muttered, sounding kind of shaky himself, and then he turned John's face back toward him.

John managed to stop fidgeting when Rodney touched his cheek in a quick wet glide. It only lasted for a second, scraping lightly along his skin, and then Rodney pressed his thumb smoothly between John's lips.

It felt like the room was spinning as John licked slowly, tentatively; his eyes were still closed and he didn't know if he was supposed to open them, so he didn't. There was too much that needed his concentration. Rodney's thumb pushed deeper into his mouth and John made a choked, whining noise that sounded way too desperate. Then he was sucking hard, using his tongue to work every trace of come from Rodney's skin, his mouth watering as the bitter musky taste invaded him -- finally, _finally._

He was hard as stone and still wearing all of his clothes, but it didn't matter. Not when Rodney kept brushing his thumb against John's cheek, his jaw, lifting the drops and pushing them into his mouth, and John licked and swallowed and moaned distantly, his fingers holding tight to Rodney's legs, leaning forward and sucking for as long as he was allowed to do it. Rodney's other hand cupped him and held him still, warm approval on the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the livejournal community **mckay_sheppard** on 15 August 2006.


End file.
